Without You
by blue jasmine
Summary: "LUKE!" teriaknya. Apollo tersenyum lemah. "Thalia..., kita obati dulu kakimu, baru..." "LUKE!" Thalia menyetrum Apollo dengan kejutan listriknya, membuat sang Dewa terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Thalia. Dia tidak peduli bila Apollo marah dan mengutuknya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Luke. Bila Kronos mati, berarti Luke...


**Without You**

**A Percy Jackson and The Olympians Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Percy Jackson and the Olympians milik Rick Riordan sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja****.**

**Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Tragedy**

**Pairing : Thalia Grace x Luke Castellan **

**Timeline : The Last Olympus, bagian ketika Luke telah membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk mencegah Kronos mewujud kembali, ketika paracyclops menyelamatkan Thalia dari reruntuhan Patung Batu Hera.**

**Warning : Ceritanya agak sedikit diubah dari setting aslinya.**

* * *

Without you, I'm falling down.

_Apa yang akan kaulakukan, ketika satu-satunya orang yang amat peduli padamu meninggalkanmu sendiri tanpa pernah kembali?_

"Di sana!" teriak salah seorang Cyclops, menunjuk ke arah reruntuhan patung Hera. Beberapa cyclops lainnya mengikuti. Setelah mereka agak dekat dengan reruntuhan patung, terlihat sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berjuang agar tetap sadar dan menahan jeritan ketika beban patung itu menekan kaki kanannya hingga remuk.

"Nona Thalia!" teriak salah satu Cyclops, sementara yang lainnya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis itu.

"To..long.." suaranya lemah sekali. Darah mengaliri betis kanannya. Wajahnya seputih kapur. Paracyclops segera menyingkirkan reruntuhan patung dari kaki Thalia. Thalia meringis lega.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan, Nona?" tanya seorang Cyclops.

"Oh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, itu tidak membuatku lebih baik." keluhnya sambil menggerak kaki kanannya yang terkulai, patah. Thalia menggeleng.

"Kakinya patah." seorang Cyclops menyentuh kaki Thalia. Ia menjerit, "HATI-HATI!"

"Adow, maaf." Cyclops itu nyengir. Thalia memutar bola matanya.

"Akan kuantarkan kau ke Rumah Sakit Darurat, Nona." Seorang Cyclops mengangkut Thalia di pundaknya, dan mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang lengkung Istana yang hancur.

"Tunggu." Thalia membeku. Paracyclops berhenti.

"Ada apa, Nona ?" tanya mereka. Thalia nyaris tak mendengarkan ucapan paracyclops. Matanya menyapu kekacauan Olympus dengan resah.

"Perang sudah usai." katanya, bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Paracyclops mengangguk bingung. "Tentu saja."

"Dan.., kita menang. Kronos berhasil dikalahkan." kata Thalia lagi. Paracyclops mulai saling berpandangan, bingung. Tentu saja Paradewa menang, lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus?

"Kalau begitu..., Kronos mati." Thalia berbicara lagi, seolah tak peduli paracyclops mendengarkannya atau tidak. Iris biru elektriknya mulai liar, mencari sesuatu. Dari kejauhan, nampak Dewa Apollo berjalan terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Thalia..," katanya lembut. Ia membuat isyarat agar para Cyclops pergi, dan Apollo mengambil alih Thalia dari tangan salah seorang Cyclops.

"Kronos mati." gumamnya lagi.

"Akan kuobati kakimu." Apollo melangkah cepat-cepat, dengan Thalia di pangkuannnya. Melewati pekarangan Istana, Thalia seperti habis dipukul pentungan keras.

''LUKE!" teriaknya. Apollo tersenyum lemah.

''Thalia..., kita obati dulu kakimu, baru..."

"LUKE!" Thalia menyetrum Apollo dengan kejutan listriknya, membuat sang Dewa terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Thalia. Thalia meluncur turun, dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan kaki remuk. Dia tidak peduli bila Apollo marah dan mengutuknya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Luke. Bila Kronos mati, berarti Luke...

"THALIA!" Apollo mengejar gadis itu, berusaha menahannya agar tak memasuki istana. Namun, Apollo nampaknya lupa bahwa yang dihadapinya Putri Zeus, yang dikenal suka membakar habis alis mata orang-orang.

"Minggir!" Thalia menyentakkan pergelangan tangan Apollo yang mencoba menyambarnya, dan kejutan listrik mendorong Apollo sejauh lima puluh meter. Tanpa mengecek keadaan sang Dewa, Thalia tertatih memasuki Ruang Singgasana Paradewa.

Tiba di dalam, Thalia membeku, benar-benar membeku. Paradewa masih berkerumun di pinggir pintu, wajah mereka menampakkan ekspresi keheranan, kekaguman, malu sekaligus takjub. Thalia menabrakkan dirinya pada bahu Hephaestus, tak peduli Dewa itu akan mengutuknya, dia benar-benar tak peduli pada semua hal lagi, yang dipedulikannya sekarang hanyalah firasatnya...

Thalia berhenti setelah melihat apa yang menyebabkan paradewa tertegun. Di hadapannya kini, terlihat Percy, yang tengah memeluk Annabeth yang babak belur, Grover, dengan seorang blasteran yang telah mati membujur di hadapan mereka.

_Seseorang yang kau cintai telah pergi, dan bahkan kau tak punya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal sedikitpun?_

"Luke." gumam Thalia. ''LUKE!" seluruh orang di ruangan itu, baik blasteran maupun dewa, mendongak, memandang wajah Thalia yang benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Thalia, dengarkan.." Percy berdiri, mencoba mendekati Thalia yang maju, mendekati pemuda yang terbujur kaku itu.

"Thalia, duduk dulu, tenang." Apollo berlari dari arah pintu, bagian depan baju zirahnya terlihat hangus. Ia menyergap Thalia dari belakang, mencoba membuatnya mundur.

"Luke..."

"Aku tahu."

"LUKE! TIDAKKK!" Thalia meronta, memukul-mukul bahu Apollo yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya. ''LEPASKAN AKU...!"

"Lepaskan dia, Apollo." Zeus maju. Wajahnya muram. Apollo segera melepaskan Thalia yang langsung mengambur menuju Luke.

"Luke..." Thalia beringsut, mendekati Luke yang berdarah-darah. Wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di mulut, seolah tak percaya bahwa Luke telah tiada, dan mulai terisak. Artemis akhirnya maju, mencoba berlogika dengan Letnannya yang terguncang. Namun Aphrodite menahannya, menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Dia mempertimbangkan kelahiran kembali, Thalia. Dia akan menemuimu kembali." Percy, dengan bodohnya bicara. Membuat Thalia menegakkan bahunya, dan menatap Percy dengan mata birunya yang menusuk.

"Mengapa kau tak mencoba menyelamatkannya..." lirihnya. ''MENGAPA!"

"DIA MATI SEBAGAI PAHLAWAN, THALIA! DIA MENGORBANKAN DIRINYA SENDIRI DEMI MENYELAMATKAN KITA SEMUA!" Annabeth mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, berteriak lemah kepada Thalia.

"TAPI KENAPA KAU TAK MENYELAMATKANNYA, SAAT ADA KESEMPATAN?! MENGAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN LUKE DIPERALAT KRONOS ALIH-ALIH MENGIKUTINYA PERGI KETIKA IA MENAWARKAN KESEMPATAN ITU UNTUKMU!" Thalia berteriak histeris, membuat Annabeth tertunduk, badannya bergetar. "Maafkan aku..."

"Thalia.., sudahlah. Ikhlaskan dia. Dia gugur dengan terhormat, dialah pahlawan dalam ramalan besar." Zeus maju, mengelus bahu putrinya. Thalia menegang.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku!" Thalia membentak Sang Raja Paradewa. "Kau tak mengerti sama sekali rasanya kehilangan!" Zeus mundur perlahan, ia merasa terluka.

Tiba-tiba, secepat kilat Thalia maju ke arah Hades, mencengkram kerah jubahnya. "Biarkan aku mati sekarang juga..."

"Nona muda..." Hades mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Thalia, namun Thalia makin menekan kerahnya.

"Percuma ku ada disini, tanpa dia bersamaku!"

"Nah, Putri Zeus..."

"Percuma ku ada disini, jika dia tinggalkan aku!"

"Thalia Grace!" Hades menyentakkannya, membuat Thalia tersungkur di bawah kaki Hades.

"Biarkan aku mati disini sekarang..."

"Thalia..." Artemis maju, mencoba membantu Thalia berdiri.

"Kalian tak pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan!" Thalia menjerit keras, membuat Artemis terlonjak keget. Hermes mendekatinya, berjongkok di hadapannya. Ada air mata di wajah keduanya.

''Dia akan kembali, untukmu."

Thalia membeku. Iris biru elektriknya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru polar Hermes, yang amat serupa dengan iris mata Luke. Pemahaman bertukar di antara mereka. Thalia seperti mengalami trans, dan Hermes merengkuhnya segera ketika gadis itu limbung. Apollo mendekat dan memangkunya, hendak membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Darurat ketika Thalia mengangkat tangannya, "Tunggu."

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Thalia turun dari pangkuan Apollo, berjalan ke arah jasad Luke, dan dengan hati-hati menciumnya. Tak peduli Artemis melihatnya dengan shock. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Ketiga Moirae datang tepat ketika Thalia terkulai, pingsan di atas pangkuan Apollo.

_Pada akhirnya segala sesuatu yang pernah terjadi hanya akan menjadi memori. Dan cinta tidak selalu berakhir bahagia._


End file.
